


Forgive English

by katsuki (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Copypasta, Crack, I AM LAUGHIGN SO AHR D THO, I LITERALLY JUST EDITED A COPYPASTA, I MEAN YUURI IS REFERENCED BUT VAGUELY, M/M, NSFW, PLEASE END ME, this is not serious at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/katsuki
Summary: I am Russia





	

**Author's Note:**

> watch me regret even publishing this I am even ashamed that I edited this copypasta

forgive english, i am Russia.  
i come to coach in Japan . i am here little time and i am very hard stress. i am gay also and this very difficult for me, i am very religion person. i never act to be gay with other men before. but after i am in Japan 8 months i am my friend together he is gay also. He was show me his eros and then we are kiss.  
wWe sex together. I never before now am tell my mother about gay because i am very shame. As i fock this Japanese boy it is very good to me but also i am feel so guilty. I feel extreme guilty as I begin orgasm. I feel so guilty that I pick up my telephone and call Mother in Russia. I awaken her. It too late for stopping so I am cumming sex. I am very upset and guilty and crying, so I yell her, "I AM CUM FROM SEX" (in Russia). She say what? I say "I AM CUM FROM SEX" and she say you boy, do not marry Japanese girl, and I say "NO I AM CUM FROM SEX WITH MAN, I AM IN ASS, I CUM IN ASS" and my mother very angry me. She not get scared though.  
I hang up phone and am very embarrass. My friend also he is very embarrass. I am guilt and feel very stupid. I wonder, why do I gay with man? But I continue because when it spurt it feel very good in Japanese ass.


End file.
